SCP-096, Contain
by Bobbylol
Summary: Quick short story about a unit sent to contain SCP-096


The wind bit at our faces as the air grew cooler and cooler, even though we wore layer upon layer of insulated clothing it stood no chance against winds this strong, shards of ice and snow tore at our faces leaving scrapes and scratches, looking down revealed nothing but white as the snow blocked out our vision to only a couple feet, the only thing remotely visible was the thick rope in front of us that we grappled ourselves to as we marched onward. Looking behind I could barely make out the headlamp of Thomas, in front I could see footsteps being swept away but nothing else. This expedition was supposed to be finished weeks ago, there was never supposed to be a storm, especially of this magnitude, the intel must have been wrong, after all, what did those damn bureaucrats back at HQ know.

Eventually I could make out figures in the distance as the wind slowly died down to a manageable amount, in front of me marching onwards was 2 highly trained containment officers, they wore thick winter jackets with inlaid oxygen supplied for easy breathing, the whole thing weighed an overwhelming amount, hell id know as I'm wearing one. The only good thing about our getup was that we weren't dying from hypothermia, however, that doesn't matter much when you feel like you are. In Front of us was the last stop sight on our trek, a small sturdy cabin built ages ago for climbers. The rope leading us lead to its door before branching off, we took this as a chance to recoup as we all headed inside and sealed the door behind us. We all quickly helped the others in and pushed the door back against the wind, it took nearly all of us to accomplish it.

As we turned and looked around the cabin we were greeted by a sight we didn't expect, bodies… bodies were scattered everywhere, as well as the glory that came with them, the smell, blood, and overall unpleasantness. It's not the first time any of us have seen bodies but these were a special case, for this wasn't just a regular climb, we were hunting something. The bodies were spread, littered throughout the cabin, most of them had been torn in two, their guts streaming between their bodies like party streamers, the blood dripped down from the ceiling where a hunk of flesh had been impaled onto a light. The floor of course was drenched with it, leaking throughout each plank of wood as we stepped and covering our boots with a thin layer. Looking around the cabin revealed the same, we guessed around 7 bodies in total, must have been another climbing expedition as they wore average climbing gear and had set up some cooking supplies. We were all on edge as usually what we were hunting would have remained here, but to our surprise it was nowhere to be seen, it doesn't like to move on its own so we guessed something must have got its attention, and as if on cue D-0128 bellowed from the back of the cabin, a small garage had been set up for vehicles, one snowmobile remained but clearly visible snow tracks lead out the door, and as if that's not obvious enough the giant hole in the door gave it away that he had driven straight through, seems like he didn't have time to wait…

We all regrouped in the main room as we cleared bodies out and tried to clean up the best we could, our commander took the radio kit from his backpack and dialed HQ "Cleanup requested at our coordinates, 7 civilian casualties, 1 MIA presumed KIA" the only response we got was "Roger that unit Delta-4 cleanup team sent to location". We decided the best idea was to eat our meals and follow the tracks of the snowmobile, wherever it went so did our subject.

It took us a couple of minutes to find where the tracks went as the majority had been covered, I must admit that coming to Everest may have seemed like a good idea for the poor sap who first started this but it's starting to become a pain in the ass for me, figuratively and literally.

Around 2 hours later we arrived at the scene, a fireball of a wreckage was thrown down a small cliff and we could see smoke rising from below, it must have happened recently, D-0128 got closer to the ledge and looked down, my heart stopped, I ran towards him to yank him away but it was too late, the only and last words I heard from him was "well, shit everybody." That's when we heard it, the ear-piercing screams, like a thousand nails, scratched on a thousand chalkboards, it tore through the air, D-0128 raised his standard issue firearm and fired shots at the creature below, seeming to no avail as the next thing I heard was flesh being torn apart as well as screams from my fellow colleagues as they yelled "Look down! Look down you fools!" before more and more flesh could be heard being shattered, the screams still continued, my mind grew foggy and dark, my vision grew blurry as I collapsed to the ground covering my ears. It continued for a solid minute or hour, or a day I can hardly tell for I had shoved my head into the snow and didn't remove it until I could think.

Slowly and steadily I removed my head from the snow, the screams had stopped and I could think clearly, my eyes still closed I reached about, feeling nothing but air and snow, eventually, I came across a body, or well, part of a body, the legs to be exact. I called out but got no answer, again I called out wishing, hoping for anyone to respond but the same. As I sat there that's when I heard it, a silent whimper, the desolate crying like a steady beat it went on never ceasing to stop. I reached down to my hip and pulled out a thick bag, my eyes still closed I advanced to where the sound was coming from, my blood grew colder and colder as I got near, I extended my hands in front of me to touch it, a face, human it felt but I couldn't tell, I quickly shoved my bag overtop and let out a deep sigh, I then opened my eyes slowly, one at a time my vision returned, out of the darkness of the void I began making out my dark bag, I followed it slowly down and the bag turned to skin, white pasty dull skin, blotted with blood and flesh, I let out a sigh, finally after all this work I had done it, the mission complete, I went over to my fallen comrades and found my unit commander, I unslung his radio and held the button down "This is MTF Unit Delta-4, SCP-096 has been successfully contained, requesting immediate extraction and cleanup crew, all unit members KIA except me". The only response I got was the stern emotionless voice back "Well done MTF Unit Charlie-02, extraction crew on their way, well done". And so I sat there, cold and alone surrounded by my comrades who I had spent years with, through training, battles, and laughter, covered in their blood and memories I sat, unable to do anything to the monster which now crouched only a few feet away from me, as if taunting me, urging me to look upon its monstrous destructive face. I sat there for hours in my thoughts until finally, I heard them through the wind, the rhythmic thumping of helicopter blades, at long last they were here to relieve me of this horrible world only to bring me to another.


End file.
